To Be, or Not To Be Gay?
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: After a night on the town, Riku finds himself in the bed of a younger man, Sora. Will he finally admit to himself and his girlfriend that he's bi? Or will he shatter Sora's heart, to keep up appearances.
1. Chapter 1

1**I've been missing yaoi so I decided to start a new fic.**

I groaned and rolled over. My arm rested atop something warm and soft. I opened my eye a crack and looked up. A boy a few years older than me, with long platinum blonde hair and dark black eyelashes, resting on pale cheeks with delicate shadings of pink, was sleeping, snoring lightly into the pillow.. I sighed. Roxas must have gotten me drunk again. Oh well, I'm bi it doesn't bother me one bit. I curled up against the boy's chest and tried my best to fall back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

I don't know what woke me up, and I didn't honestly care until I saw what was sleeping in the bed next to me. I looked under the covers. This can't be happening. Kairi is gonna kill me!! I slowly rolled off the bed, grabbed what I could find of my clothes and crept into the bathroom. I pulled on my jeans, all I could find without ransacking the poor guy's room. Quietly, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. 12 missed calls and 5 new text messages. All from Kairi. I was so screwed. In both meanings of the word. I sat on the sink and dialed Axel's number. He answered after two rings,

"Axel!!" I whispered, "What have you done!!! I just woke up and there's this brunette. . .guy in my bed!!!" Axel burst into laughter,

"Sorry! Roxas just said he had a friend that needed a bit of love! I wanted to help out! I didn't know you'd get a gay guy!" I chuckled under my breath,

"Well you'd better get over here and give me a ride home! I'm not staying here to find out what fags do the morning after!" Axel was silent for a moment,

"That's offensive dude. You know me and Roxas are kinda going out right now." I rolled my eyes,

"Dude. . .are you serious? I don't care what you call it, this guy is a full on fag. He's butt naked!! So was I!! " Axel sighed,

"Sorry. . .well no I'm not. Can't help you. I am, after all, just a fag." I started to apologize but Axel hung up. I groaned and shoved the phone back in my pocket. Now what am I gonna do? I sighed and walked back into the room The kid was gone, but none of his clothes were. Crap. The queer's walking around naked. I sighed and started toward the door. I opened it and ran into the short kid, wearing a large black t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He grinned up at me,

"Hey." I sighed,

"Hey." The kid frowned,

"Are you hungry? I was just about to start making breakfast." I reached up and scratched the back of my head,

"Uh. . .no. I kinda have to get going. I'll see ya around kid." The brunette frowned at me,

"I do have a name." I frowned. Spunky little gay kid. I sighed,

"Yeah, so do I. I bet you don't remember mine either. Because we were both drunk last night. Drunk. Non-comprehensive." he bit his lip,

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you don't want to be here. . .Riku. I can give you a ride over to Roxas' if you want." My face softened,

"Hey, look. I'm-"

"No," he said, "I get it. You're straight right? Yeah, that's usually what happens after a night at the bar. Especially when Roxas is involved." I sighed,

"Look, kid. . ."

"I have a name!" he shouted, "It's Sora! And if you don't want to be here, then you can leave!" I sighed,

"Will you just listen to me for a minute? I'm sorry I was rude. I'm just kinda. . .shocked. If it makes any difference, I'm not straight. . .I'm bi, I just haven't told my girlfriend yet." Sora frowned,

"Well. . .if you're not lying, which I'm not too sure of yet, do you want some breakfast?" I grinned,

"Sure. Thanks, Sora." We walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the table. Sora walked over to the stove and turned it on, then walked over to the fridge,

"So, how do you know Roxas, Riku?" I laughed,

"He's my best friend's boyfriend. It's crazy how many friends you can make when a red head kidnaps your girlfriend." Sora laughed,

"How did that work?" I chuckled,

"It was during middle school and everyone was making fun of Axel, because someone spilled the beans that he was gay. I think it was his ex girlfriend, Larxene. So he got a dare that if he kidnapped one of the cheerleaders and scored with her, no one would call him a fag anymore. So he tried. I ended up stopping him, and we've been best friends since then." Sora burst into laughter,

"Oh my god!! That's hilarious!!!" I laughed and bit into the toast Sora set in front of me,

"Yeah, I just hope Roxas doesn't say anything to Kairi. I'm not quite ready to tell her yet." Sora frowned,

"Kairi? Redish brown hair, usually wears pink? That Kairi? That's my cousin!" I chuckled nervously and rubbed my neck,

"Wow, um. I wonder why she never told me about you." Sora laughed and sat on the table,

"Well, she's one of the only people I told about me being gay, maybe she was afraid I'd try to steal you or something. You're kinda hot." I laughed,

"Um, thanks? I probably wouldn't have guessed that after waking up in your bed." Sora chuckled,

"Good point." I sighed,

"You know what dude? As much fun as I had, I really need to get going. I have work, I gotta let Kairi know I'm okay, but I'll call you, okay?" Sora nodded and walked me to the door,

"Okay. I'll see you around Riku." I grinned,

"That'd be cool." I quickly kissed him on his forehead and then started down the street. Then, my phone started ringing. I sighed and answered,

"Hello?" Kairi started shrieking in my ear,

"Riku!! Oh my god, you're okay!! _Guys he's okay!!_ You need to get home right now!! I mean right now!! We though you died!!"

"Jeez, woman you're not my mom," I mumbled. She huffed,

"What?! I'm just worried about you! You've been gone since last night! Where were you?! . . . Were you with another girl?" I snorted,

"No." And I wasn't lying. I sighed,

"Look, babe. I'm stopping by Axel's place first, and then I'll be right home."

"No!" she shouted, "I want you home right now!" I rolled my eyes and snapped the phone shut. I opened it again and dialed Axel's number. He didn't answer. I quickly dialed Roxas' number. He answered after a few rings,

"Yeah?"

"Hey Roxas. Is Axel okay?" He sighed,

"He's been crying since you called him this morning. What did you say to him?" I sighed,

"It was an accident. I was upset, and it just came out." Roxas sighed,

"Okay." I grinned,

"So can you come pick me up?" Roxas groaned,

"I really don't want to leave Axel. He's really, really upset. Isn't there anyone else you can call? or can't Sora give you a ride?" I slapped my forehead,

"Fine. I'll be over in a little bit." Roxas sighed again and I hung up. I sighed and started jogging back to Sora's place. I knocked on the door and waited. Sora came to the door and grinned,

"Hey. I'm still looking for your clothes. I'll call you when I find them, okay?" I laughed,

"That's okay. You can keep them. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Roxas and Axel's?" Sora nodded,

"Yeah sure. Hold on let me get my keys." He closed the door and moments later, he pulled out of the garage in a bright red Mercedes. I grinned and jumped in the passenger's side. I looked at Sora and he was still wearing the boxers and t-shirt he was wearing when I left. He grinned,

"Like what you see?" I laughed,

"Maybe, but I kinda have a girlfriend at the moment, give me a week and I can give you an unbiased answer." Sora chuckled and pulled out onto the road. He drove a couple blocks and then pulled into Roxas' driveway. I got out of the car, and Sora waved,

"I'll see you around Riku." I frowned,

"You can come in if you want." Sora grinned and got out of the car. We walked across the lawn together and I opened the door,

"Yo! Rox!" Roxas ran to the door,

"Oh. Hey Riku, Sora. . .Oh, Riku, could you please talk to Axel. He's been drinking and he's kinda starting to scare me." I nodded and started toward Axel's rec room. I slowly opened the door and walked in. Axel was spread out across his arm chair, a large bottle of sake in his hand. He rolled over and looked at me,

"Oh look!!! It's the _fag._ See its not to-" he hiccuped, "nice is it?" I walked up to him,

"Come on, man. You gotta sober up. You're scaring Roxas. Do you want that?" Axel groaned,

"Don't talk to me about Roxas, that little shonen-ai bitch." I gasped and slapped Axel across his face,

"Dude! Don't talk about Roxas like that! You may be drunk but that doesn't mean you can be an ass!!" Axel rubbed the spot on his face where I smacked him and sighed,

"You want some sake?" I grabbed the bottle and threw it up against the wall,

"No, I don't want any freaking sake! I want you to get your act together! Roxas is my friend too and I don't like the way you're treating him!" Axel stood up and tried to punch me but just ended up on the ground. He growled and stood, or tried to at least. I grabbed his arm and pushed him down into his chair,

"Listen to me Axel! I'm sorry for what I said! I was angry, and shocked, and I didn't know what I was saying. But right now, you're hurting the man you love. So you need to get a hold on yourself, and sober up. Or you're going to lose him. You remember the last time. . ." Axel looked up at me and sighed,

"Alright," he said, although it was slurred so I could barely understand him, "Alright! Alright! I'll quit drinking. . .just get me some coffee." I nodded and walked back into the living room. Sora and Roxas were sitting at the table, talking about who knows what. Roxas looked up at me,

"Is he. . ?" I nodded,

"He's talking a bit of sense now. I'm getting him some coffee." Roxas jumped up and quickly poured a cup out of the fresh pot, and then handed it to me. I nodded and then walked back into the rec room. Axel was laying on the floor, kicking the chair. I knelt down next to him and gave him the cup of coffee,

"Drink it. Drink it fast. You need as many cups as we can get in you." He nodded, and started chugging the coffee. Once he was done, I took the cup and got him another. He drank that one too, and I could see a sense of awareness in his eyes. I helped him up and dropped him down into his chair. I ran up the stairs and gave him one more cup. Once he was half way done with that cup he looked at me and sighed,

"I'm sorry man. I over reacted this morning. I know you didn't mean anything, that you were just, taken by surprise. I feel really bad about turning back to the bottle." I nodded,

"It's alright man. You'd better hope Roxas is as forgiving." Axel nodded and was about to continue with his apology when my phone rang. I quickly answered. It was the woman. Again.

"Riku! Why did you hang up on me?! Where are you?!" I groaned,

"I'm at Roxas' I'll be home soon."

"I'm coming over. A house full of gay guys and you is not a good idea." I started to protest but she had already hung up. I sighed,

"Great. Kairi is coming over. And her gay cousin is here, 'cause I shacked up with him last night. I have a feeling this is not going to end well." Axel chuckled and stood up,

"Well then I suppose I'd better get this apology over with before the homophobe gets here." We started up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. As soon as Roxas saw that Axel was back in his right mind, he threw himself into his arms. Axel chuckled,

"Sorry I was such an ass. I'm getting rid of all the sake in the house, I promise. It won't happen again." Roxas sighed,

"I'm just glad you're okay." I grinned and sat down at the table,

"Well, the homophobe is on her way, so we're all screwed." Sora snorted,

"Actually, it all depends on who're the catchers. They're the ones that got screwed." Axel rolled his eyes,

"Dude, seriously? We're all terrified of your cousin, and you're cracking sex jokes? Not cool man, not cool." I sighed,

"Guys? Do you mind? If Kairi gets here and there's an extra gay guy here, she's gonna jump to conclusions. Bad ones, that I'm not ready to admit yet, so one of you guys has to leave. Preferably Roxas." He gasped,

"Why me?" I chuckled,

"'Cause you're the youngest that's why." He rolled his eyes and headed out the back door. Then, we heard the screech of the brakes on Kairi's little pink Volvo and cringed. This will not be a pleasant visit. All three of us guys grouped around the table and waited for the woman to walk in the door. We shuddered when the slow creak of the door's hinges alerted us to her arrival. Sora kind of huddled behind me and Axel discreetly turned away from the door so that I was the only one who would truly have to face her wrath. But instead when she walked in, she ran up to me, and gave me a hug,

"Riku! I was so worried! I thought you got jumped, or in a car accident. Something terrible!!" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm fine." Kairi grinned, and then she noticed Sora hiding behind me,

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Sora gave me a panicked look but Axel ended up saving the day. He grabbed Sora and wrapped his arm around his shoulder,

"We were just getting ready for poker night when you called. It's an idea that I got from this male bonding magazine. Roxas just went to go get some sake. We're all out." He chuckled nervously. Kairi laughed,

"Oh! Okay. Then I'll be going." She threw herself into me and wrapped her arms around my neck again, this time pressing her lips forcefully to mine. I would have stopped her, but it was just too much. I sighed in pleasure and wrapped my arms securely around her waist, returning the kiss. After at least five seconds, Sora gasped, sounding as if he was in pain, and bolted for the door. Seconds later we could hear the squeal of his tires and he sped down the street. I stepped away from Kairi and ran out the door, hoping I could still make it in time, but sighed when his Mercedes disappeared into the distance.

**Aw sad Sora. Damn Riku, kissing like he's a straight guy lol**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Okay. I don't really know what to do with this chapter, sorry lol. So I'm just gonna go with the flow and let what comes come!**

I sighed as Kairi started pounding on the door again. After the whole, Sora thing, Axel let me stay at his place. Kairi sobbed,

"Riku, baby, please let me in!! What is wrong?" I rolled my eyes, got out of the chair and pressed the re-dial button on my phone. It went straight to voicemail,

"Sora, please. Don't do this. Can you call me back. I really need to talk to you. Please, babe." I hung up and walked into the living room. Axel was sitting on the couch with Roxas in his lap, watching the news as they had been for about an hour. Roxas looked up at me,

"Have you gotten a hold of Sora yet?" I shook my head and pressed the re-dial button again. This time, he answered and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and growled,

"This is Kairi's fault. I'm on the verge of coming out of the closet and she shows up and mauls me in front of my boyfriend. Wonderful, just wonderful." I grabbed Axel's phone out of his shirt pocket and quickly dialed Sora's number. This time, he answered not knowing it was me,

"Axel, could you please tell Riku to stop calling me?" I chuckled,

"Hey babe. It's me." He huffed,

"Look. I get it, you're straight and you were trying not to hurt my feelings." I rolled my eyes,

"You don't know anything about what I'm going through right now."

"I still have your underwear." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, well, I still have your virginity. Can you please come back? What happened to Kairi was nothing!" Sora sighed,

"Nothing compared to what could have happened if I wasn't there. If Axel and Roxas weren't there." I sighed and walked to the front door, taking care to make sure Kairi couldn't see me,

"Sora, listen to me. Do you know what I did after you left?! I kicked Kairi out of the house. Listen." I held the phone's speaker close to the window so he could hear Kairi's pleas,

"Riku, please. Why are you doing this?! Let's just talk about this, why are you mad at me?!" I could hear Sora laughing on the other end of the line. Before he could say anything I laughed,

"You're one sadistic bitch!" He laughed,

"Oh I was just laughing, because she used to brag about how crazily straight you were, and look at you now! Locking her out of the house to make up with your boyfriend." I grinned,

"So does that mean we're good?!" He sighed,

"Not quite. I can't be sure of anything, until you're sure. If you really want me to be sure, you have to give up the other team. You have to break up with Kairi." I sighed,

"I will. I will." Sora huffed,

"Right now. And I want to hear it. And I want you to tell her why." I sighed,

"If it makes you happy. . ." I opened the door and Kairi charged at me but before she could touch I gave her a glare that stopped her in her tracks,

"Okay, Kairi, listen. I can't be with you anymore, and it's because. . .because. . ." I could hear Sora tell me to get it over with from the phone. "It's because I'm gay." Kairi burst into a laugh that was stuck between an angry shriek and a cackle,

"You're not gay!" I rolled my eyes when I heard Sora cracking up on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. I am. . .Do you want to know where I was last night?" She nodded, "In your cousin's bed." She frowned,

"Namine?" I rolled my eyes,

"No, you ditz! Sora!" She gaped at me,

"B-but. You're not gay!! You can't be. . .be-because I'm pregnant!" My jaw dropped and I could hear everyone in the house and Sora scream,

"What?!" I frowned,

"What? Wh-why didn't you tell me before?" she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I was, but you were off sneaking around with my gay cousin!!" I held my phone up to my ear,

"Um, Sora? I'm gonna have to call you back." He scoffed,

"Uh, yeah, no. I'll be over in five minutes flat." I hung up and walked back into the house, Kairi following behind me. Axel and Roxas were standing in the hallway, glaring at Kairi. I dropped down into a chair and brushed my bangs out of my face, still in shock,

"Uh, um. . .Axel. Get me some sake." He nodded and ran into the rec room. Kairi leaned up against the opposite wall, her arms wrapped theatrically around her stomach. I glared up at her,

"You're really turning everything to shit, you know that?" She rolled her eyes,

"You're the one that got me pregnant." I stood up,

"I don't even know if you're really pregnant!!!!" Then, Sora burst through the door and threw himself into my arms and buried his face in my shoulder, clearly just as upset as I was. Kairi scoffed,

"Do you mind, fag?" All four of us guys gasped. I let go of Sora and stepped forward,

"You are not going to speak that way about Sora. . .Now, have you actually gone to see a doctor yet?" She shrugged,

"No. I was going to wait until I told you, but I guess you aren't coming now." I glared at her,

"Hey, this is my kid too. Just because I'm not with you anymore doesn't mean I'm abandoning my kid. Hell, I might just take you to court for custody of the poor kid. He. . .or she would be lucky to have four Dads!" Kairi frowned,

"Four?" I scoffed,

"Well, yeah. I'm not going back to your place. I might move in with Sora, but Axel and Roxas will definitely be involved in their life." Axel and Roxas grinned. I grabbed Sora's hands,

"And Sora is definitely going to help me." Kairi rolled her eyes,

"Fine. Get a lawyer, I don't care. I don't even want your kid anyways!! Tidus is so much better in bed than you anyways!!!" My jaw dropped,

"You've been cheating on me with that squirrely little bastard!?!" Sora grabbed my shoulder,

"She hasn't. I've read her diaries for the last two years. She never even mentioned Tidus." Kairi glared at him, her real bitchiness finally showing through,

"Shut up, you damn fag! This doesn't concern you!!" I stepped forward,

"Well, it concerns me, so as of today, it also concerns Sora. You got that?" Axel quickly put the sake in my hand and I dropped back down into my chair, with Sora standing over me looking concerned. I popped the lid off and quickly pressed the bottle to my lips. After downing at least a fourth of the bottle I put it down on the ground. Sora was shuffling his feet anxiously. I grinned,

"Don't worry about it. I'm better with alcohol than Axel is." He smiled guiltily up at Axel and then relaxed. Kairi growled,

"So what are we going to do?!" I rolled my feet,

"You're going back to your apartment, I'm going to Sora's and my people will call your people." Kairi scoffed,

"Fine. See ya bitches." Then, she spun on her heel and stormed out the door. I looked at Sora,

"It is okay that I stay at your house, right?" He frowned uncomfortably,

"Um, actually no. My parents are stopping by this weekend. They're staying in my guest room, and my dad doesn't really like the idea of his only son being gay. I'd love to have to have you over, I really would but, meeting my parents isn't the best thing right now. . .Especially once they find out you got their niece pregnant. Sorry." I shook my head,

"No it's okay, I'll just go stay in a hotel or something." Roxas came up and whacked the back of my head,

"Shut up! You're staying here! We're not going to let you go stay in some rank hotel, when we have a perfectly fine guest room upstairs." I sighed,

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Sora reached out and took my hands,

"And as soon as my parents are gone, you can come stay at my house as long as you'd like." I grinned,

"You know you're going to have to tell them about me eventually, right?" Sora grinned sheepishly,

"Yeah, I know. . .I think I'm going to tell my mom while she's here, make sure she doesn't tell my dad. . .yet. He'd probably kick your ass for 'encouraging me'. Please. He knows that when you're a teenager the only really encouragement you need is your parents disapproval." I laughed,

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I kissed him on his forehead and then walked him out to his car. He smiled,

"Be careful, okay? Kairi may not look it, but she is capable of doing. . .things." He threw his arms around my neck,

"Just to hold me off for the weekend. . ." Then, he pressed his lips to mine. I chuckled around his,

"Aw, now you're really gonna make me miss you." He laughed, giggled, chuckled, whatever,

"Well, then you'll be even happier to see me when my parents leave!" I wrapped my arms around his waist,

"Good point. . .but you gotta promise me you'll let me take you to Demyx's concert on Tuesday. I already bought four tickets." He laughed,

"Who else is coming?" I laughed,

"Oh, your parents. . .Who do you think is coming?! My third and fourth favorite gay guys!" Sora frowned,

"Rob Pattinson and Kevin Jonas?" I gasped,

"Those guys are not gay!! Kevin is getting married to this chick he met in the Bahamas. . .I think, and Rob Pattinson is torn between Kristen Stewart and some other chick. . .and they're hot." Sora rolled his eyes,

"Okay, then who's your third and fourth favorite gay guys?" I laughed,

"Uh, maybe the guys that are letting me stay at their house while my boyfriend entertains his parents?" Sora bit his lip,

"Good point." I laughed and opened his car door for him,

"Enjoy your parents!!" He laughed,

"Not as much as I enjoyed you!" I rolled my eyes,

"Okay, now that, was perverted." Sora laughed and pulled his door closed,

"Sorry!" He started the car and pulled out onto the street.

**Wow I was wondering when I would finally get this done!**


End file.
